One Foot in the Grave
by Sabo-Writer-Princess
Summary: Sabo has gotten into some trouble, usually it's never that big of a deal. He'd always been one to find trouble just like his fiancé. Most times he's able to come out of it unscathed but this time around it's something irreversible. Something that will affect him and the one person he loves the most. (A lusabo fanfic)
1. Chapter 1

**So _okamidemon_ gave me homework to do over the summer to practice my grammar and time management skills (I say over the summer but I had a week to write this. I think it was a week? I've forgotten by now how long she gave me. I just remember I had to have it in by Saturday) Good news it made her cry, bad news my grammar still sucks and I keep making the same mistakes, which makes me feel like a dumbass. That aside I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Snow fell quietly in the evening sky. The only thing breaking that calm was the heavy footfalls of a man. A man who was running out of time.

None of this would have happened if he just took another street. If he took the short way, he wouldn't have had to fight those men that tried to mug him. He wouldn't have been stabbed, but no. He just had to take the long way to enjoy the winter air. He was ripped out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing.

He unlocked his phone, ignoring the shaking of his hand he answered the call. "Hey," he said not even trying to compress the wound, too far gone as he already was. "No, I'm fine. I'll be with you in a minute or two…" He would make sure he kept that promise, he wanted to see him one last time.

"Yeah, Luffy. Leave the door unlocked for me." The voice on the other end was chirpy, he could almost feel the smile coming across the phone. "Hey, hey Sabo can we have extra meat tonight?"

Sabo laughed breathlessly, causing his wound to ache. He stumbled, barely catching himself.

"Sure, go ahead and order some extra meat," he shook his head as Luffy cheered.

"Hey, lu..." At the sound of his voice, he heard Luffy go silent.

"Ne? What is it, Sabo?"

"I love you."

Luffy laughed again, the sound made Sabo's cold body feel warm again.

"Silly I know that we're getting married remember. You're going to wear the dress, and I'll wear the suit!"

His heart ached as he choked on his words and laughed. The sounds coming out of his throat a mix of the two. Luffy still didn't seem to understand that they could both wear suits, he was so adamant about him wearing a dress.

For, Luffy he would do anything.

"Y-Yeah, we're getting married. I'd love to wear that dress for-" His phone beeped. Staring back at him was a black screen. He cursed, wanting to throw his phone onto the ice slicked ground but refrained from doing so. He was almost home. Almost home. He kept chanting that mantra to himself as he walked through the ice and snow. Stumbling up the walkway, he grabbed the door handle, turning it.

* * *

Parts of his memory seemed to blank, for suddenly he was sitting on the living-room floor. He felt dazed, not knowing why he was there. Luffy was crying. He smiled weakly, patting the other's cheek, not wanting him to be sad.

"I'm going to… take a nap… just for a minute. I'll be… right back." He laid down where he sat, sighing heavily, eyelids fluttering. "Could you… hold my hand?" he asks, looking up at Luffy's tear stained face.

Luffy seemed to crumble, hands shaking slightly as he gripped Sabo's hand. He rests his head on Luffy's knees. "Are you there?" he asks.

"Yes, I'm here."

He held Luffy's hand tighter. "Are you there?" he asks, slowly his voice getting quieter and weaker. Luffy's once loud voice seemed to fade. He smiled, closing his eyes.

* * *

It had always been him. From the first day he saw Sabo, he knew that he was the one, the one he wanted to spend his entire life with. Day by day, that future became a little more solid and a little brighter.

When he proposed, he'd always remember Sabo's wide eyed look, then the feeling of tears on his shirt as he hugged him screaming "yes!" Sabo squeezing him tightly to his chest, giggling and jumping around with luffy. Luffy could still feel the grin that took up his face. It was one of his bigger smiles, the one that many people called creepy. Sabo had always loved that smile, he told Luffy that his smiles were beautiful.

He remembered buying their first apartment and remembered Sabo laughing loudly in his ear. His arms wrapping behind his neck as he carried the blond bridal style, pass the border of their home. A home that was all theirs, sharing a sweet kiss together at their accomplishment.

Their future together seemed to shrivel, collapse and die as Sabo grew colder and colder against him, his life growing faint.

The sirens were loud in his ears and he could only hold on. If he held onto Sabo, if he didn't let go, then he wouldn't die. He kept holding on, Sabo wasn't listening to him even though he was gripping Sabo's hand as tightly as he could.

The blond closed his eyes with a peaceful smile on his face. His voice was faint he could barely hear it as it was a raspy whisper.

The gears turned inside his head as he sat by Sabo's side. The words echoing in his mind. An animalistic scream left his lips, thrashing against the sudden arms that held him back. The scream made his gut twist, he felt like he was going to throw up. He shook violently staring at Sabo.

Those can't be his last words, he has to live. He just has too. He can't die, it's Sabo. Sabo can't die. He can't. He can't. He can't. He's Sabo he can't die h-

"Good bye Luffy I love you, keep living for me, okay?"

Everything shattered, the world around him turning fuzzy, blurring together. Shapes, colors and screams sent spikes of pain through his head. The world was spinning, he couldn't breathe.

The last thing he saw was flashing lights, then darkness.

* * *

" _ **My head is full of you but my arms are empty darling."**_

" _ **I miss the feeling of your warmth in my bed, your laughter in my ear."**_

" _ **Baby please come back to-"**_

Luffy slammed his hand down on the radio, an audible crack echoing through the empty kitchen. He shook slightly at the effort to not pick up the radio and slam it to the ground. His flash of anger soon faded as the lyrics repeated in his head. He felt like his heart was breaking all over again.

"I still have my friends," He repeated what Jinbe told him while he was in the hospital. He still had his friends. He had to keep going. He had to live for Sabo. He had to live for them.

"How can I keep going without him?" He started to hyperventilate at the thoughts of being alone. No one could do what Sabo could. No one knew him as well as Sabo did. The tears burned his eyes he's cried and he's cried nothing changes. He sat there letting the tears fall, blankly staring at the kitchen that they decorated together.

Remembering the way Sabo slapped his hand as he tried to sneak food out of the fridge, the exasperated sigh when he came back to find him trying to clean up broken plates and spilt food and now The love in his eyes was all gone. He'd never see it again. He'd never be able to hold his hand again.

He felt his stomach churning, he knew what was going to happen. Running to the bathroom, he fell to his knees, clutching the toilet bowl like it was the only thing keeping him together. The bile burned his throat, tears mixed with sweat as he sat there for what felt like hours shaking.

He hadn't been able to keep food down for long. Nothing tasted good anymore. He missed Sabo's cooking he always knew what to cook. Because of this, he had been avoiding the premade food that was left in the freezer. He couldn't eat that food. If he did then... Then a part of Sabo would be gone.

Wobbling to his feet, he lurched forward, barely avoiding falling by catching himself on the doorway; stumbling into their room, he threw himself onto Sabo's side of the bed breathing in deeply. He did his best not to cry. He didn't want his tears to stain anything that was Sabo's but he couldn't help it. He rubbed his eyes raw trying to push them back.

The smell of him filled his senses, "vanilla and old books." He breathed in again, catching a whiff of sharp cologne, "It smells really good." He murmured. Nuzzling into the sheets, he closed his eyes. The black suit he had laid out on the chair forgotten. Not wanting to remember that today was Sabo's funeral.

* * *

Sabo awoke in blackness head swiveling to the side as he heard sounds, so many sounds. The world around him blurred together as the light burned his eyes. He covered them with his hands squeezing his eyes tightly shut. His mind was fuzzy, what was he doing? Where was he?

"I need to get back to Luffy." At his words a memory sparked within him. "Oh that's right, I was walking home." He tentatively opened one eye peaking around he noticed he was in a packed church.

The day light shined through the stained glass the colors popping out against the black that everyone wore. He recognized some of the faces Robin, Franky, Nami, all of Luffy's friends were here. The question was why and where was Luffy?

His stomach churned Luffy's friends crying, wearing black no Luffy in sight….. A horrible feeling washed over him.

"Oh god. Luffy, please don't be-" He cut himself off, not wanting to think about it. People passed him by not even reaching out to him, ignoring him. He didn't notice that they shivered violently when they passed him, goose bumps raising on their arms.

With one dread filled step after another, he slowly walked towards the coffin. Then suddenly he stopped, catching sight of his favorite straw hat. His heart felt lighter seeing Luffy there, knowing it wasn't him in the coffin. "Luffy, you really scared me there. I thou-" He reached out to grab Luffy, to hug him, only for the black haired man to step right through him.

The dark and dreary realization finally hit him: He was the one in the coffin. This is his funeral. All these people are upset and crying over him. He slowly turned to look at Luffy taking a good look at his face. This couldn't be true, right? He shook, reaching out for Luffy again, only for his hand to go through him once more. He watched silent tears stream down Luffy's face. He heard a scream recognizing it as his own. He was screaming Luffy's name. He felt so cold. He wanted to go back to Luffy. He didn't want this to be real.

He threw his head back, screaming with his entire soul, wanting Luffy to know he was still there. That he could see him. He could hear him. He screamed until it felt like he would collapse within himself. Luffy didn't seem to hear him, he only stepped towards the coffin placing his favorite flowers near his grave.

"Irises… Luffy you remembered." He felt hands grab his ankles, pulling him downwards. He fought. Kicking, biting and screaming, not wanting to leave. It felt like he was drowning, freezing water entering his lungs. He reached for Luffy, digging his fingers into his skin.

He. Would. Not. Leave.

He would never leave him alone again.

* * *

 **Authors** **notes: OooooOO cliff hanger~ Well tell me what you guys think. Do you want more of this? Personally I wouldn't mind writing more I'm just not sure where to take this fic yet. Okami gave me a few good ideas but besides that, I haven't plot it out.**


	2. Chapter 2

The hands wrapped around his ankles were like a sirens call. The freezing chill was replaced with warmth wrapping around him like a mothers embrace, they softly promised only good things to come. He knew the truth, the longer they held onto him the colder they became. The cold seeped into his very soul, a silent threat saying if he didn't let go now future horrors awaited him. The hands grew more frigid, a burning cold that made his burn scar throb in pain.

He didn't know what he was holding onto anymore, his fingers had gone through Luffy's skin. What he was holding onto was soft and warm but it felt sad. He knew he wasn't holding onto Luffy physically. So what was he grasping? It was something precious that's all he knew.

He was yanked downward, the hands moving further up his body. A shiver of disgust racked through him at the feeling of the cold nails digging into his skin as they dug into his thighs.

"Luffy please if you can hear me," Sabo choked out, tears welling up in his eyes, " **please help me**!"

For a moment time froze, Luffy turned rigged under his touch mouth opening in shock. Sabo used all of his strength pulling the thing he was holding towards him in a vain attempt to pull himself upwards.

Suddenly the world was filled with a blinding yellow light that left him dazed. The hands let him go, slowly sinking into the ground from which they came, shying away from the brightness.

All that was left was him and...

"Luffy," He called towards the softly pulsing figure that was hovering over Luffy's body. He watched as Luffy's body fell to the ground with a thump. It was silently for a beat then gasps as a few people raced over to Luffy leaning down over his form.

"Someone call 911!"

Sabo felt small. Oh so small. He knew whatever happened to Luffy was his fault.

"Sa..." A hoarse voice caught his attention his eyes moved from the prone form of his lover to the softly glowing figure.

"Sabo!" he blinked and suddenly his arms were filled with a sobbing Luffy nuzzling his full body against him. He felt the warmth bloom in his chest, the happiness that Luffy was radiating made every thought in his head disappear.

He wrapped his arms around him opening his mouth to speak. Luffy's fingers knitted through his hair gripping it. Luffy pressed his lips firmly against his, kissing him eagerly. Sabo let sounds of confusion leave his throat, for the contact felt strange It felt light and wispy as if he was kissing mist.

He could feel Luffy's emotions, feel the overwhelming love that he felt for him. It was being poured into him, the pure love made a soft groan leave his lips. It was heaven. It must have been. How something could feel so good was beyond him. Luffy dominated the kiss pressing his body against Sabo's holding him tightly as if he would disappear any second.

He pulled away panting, not that he needed to since he was a ghost he had no lungs. Even so Luffy's kisses always made him feel that way, it was so surprising that even as a ghost they took his non-existent breath away.

"S-Sabo…. I missed you."

Luffy's wispy fingers combed through his hair then he suddenly laughed, "shi shi Sabo's blue."

He gave Luffy a quizzical looking down at his form and found that yes he was indeed blue. It was a clear-ish white blue, a mist just like Luffy was. It was strange referring to himself like mist but that's what he was mist that had a form.

Sabo had the sudden sense that someone's eyes were on him. He was still in Luffys tight grasp so the best he could do was search behind Luffy. The eyes that were boring holes into his soul, were none other than Robin's. Her face was carefully set in a neutral pensive look but he could tell she was staring at him- no at them. She was staring at them in complete and utter shock. Her eyes gave it all away, he knew her long enough to know her real emotions from her masks.

"Luffy I think Robin can see us."

At his words, Luffy pulled away from the hug smiling that bright grin, "Oh really!?" He waved at Robin happily calling out "hey, hey! Robin look it's Sabo he's okay!"

Sabo grimaced, he was far from okay he was dead. Not that Luffy seemed to care for that it seemed he only cared that Sabo was here, it didn't matter what form he took.

They watched as Robin hurriedly left the churches pews leaving out the side door that leads to the churches kitchen. Franky was sending her worried looks as she left but didn't move to follow. Luffy realizing where she was going followed after her. Clamping his hand around Sabo's wrist he gave him a look that sent shivers up his spine.

Staring deep into his eyes Luffy said, "You're not allowed to leave my side ever again."

Sabo nodded slightly dazed at Luffy's mood shift, he'd never acted like this before. Sabo tried to drown the thoughts in the back of his head saying he found it hot.

* * *

"Sabo, Luffy we don't have much time."

The two souls floated in place watching as Robin took a deep breath. She pulled up a chair sitting at the kitchen's counter. The last time that Sabo had seen her this grim was when Luffy's friend Zoro was in a car accident.

"What do you mean not much time," Sabo asked.

"You need to get Luffy back into his body, they're coming, the spirits."

"What," he floated closer to Robin questioning everything. "What do you mean they're coming?

She rubbed at her temples explaining, "Spirits mythological creatures they all exist and since Luffy's been pulled out of his body it's dangerous."

Sabo backed up eyes going wide, "you can't be serious Robin how can I believe that and how is it dangerous?"

She gave him a wry smile, "says the ghost."

Okay, she had a point but he doesn't have to acc-

"Okay."

He spun around to look at Luffy who was picking his nose. He sat/ floated cross legged in front of the fridge.

Sabo groaned, "Luffy you can't seriously- no wait, of course, you are just going to go with it."

Robin opened her mouth to speak again only to be interrupted by a crash. Sabo watched Koala his best friend stomp into the room, once she saw him she raced forward smacking him. He was sent flying back by the contacted, he was more shocked than hurt by the slap.

"What the hell were you thinking? Why did you pull Luffy out of his body do you even know what you've done!?"

Koala proceeded to yank him by the ear stomping out the door and into the parking lot. She lectured him the whole way to her small burgundy car. Robin followed quickly behind, holding onto a floating Luffy so he wouldn't fly away. Luffy was sending glares towards Koala not that anyone noticed.

"Koala," Robin placing a hand on her shoulder, silencing the woman. "He has no idea it wasn't his fault someone attached a curse to him. He was scared and Luffy was the only one there"

"It's still frustrating," she fumed crossing her arms. As if just processing Robin's last words she asked, "Wait a curse?" Robin nodded, "the person who casted it must have been extremely strong, curses like that can only be used on humans and other living things, to have it happen to something non-living is unheard of."

Sabo had no clue what those two were talking about. Curses, witches, Magic. Seriously? Seemingly ignoring his inner turmoil they packed him and Luffy into the back seat. He wondered how he didn't just sink through the car and how Koala and Robin were able to touch Luffy and him.

Koala closed her door starting the car up while Robin answered his silent question, "The car has been, what you would call 'Ghost proof' if a ghost is put in the car they can't phase through it. Koala and I can touch you because we can see you and interact with you.

Now that was answered he needed to know.

"Why is Luffy in danger?"

His question made them fall silent then carefully as not to scare him Koala spoke, "Luffy's body is empty it's a sirens call to any and all spirits, they won't be able to resist it."

"So put Luffy's soul back in then he won't be in danger anymore."

Koala grimaced, "it's not as simple as that his eyes will be opened, he'll be able to see the spirits and they'll be able to see him."

He found himself quickly losing his patience, "and," he urged her to continue.

"Since Luffy can see them and they can see him they'll be able to interact with him, touch him. Sabo ghost aren't like Casper, there are many vengeful spirits out there that would take advantage of Luffy. Even when he's put back into his body the spirits will still be drawn to him."

So what? You guys do the same thing how is any of this different from you two," Sabo growled out. It felt like his emotions were a roller-coaster one moment he was panicking the next he was angry what is happening to him?

"We can protect ourselves, Sabo, Luffy can't. We don't have enough time to teach him either, Vermont already has a large spirit population. We need to get you two out of here fast.

He didn't like where this was going.

"Okay, So spirits are drawn to him I got that. Will they leave him alone after a while or?"

"Luffy can't stay in one place for long without spirits over running the place. If that happens it'll cause a lot of problems for the living and nonliving," as Koala spoke she sent him an apologetic look. He had a feeling he knew why.

"So what you're saying is that Luffy can't settle down? Ever? He'll always have to be on the move."

Both women nodded.

"Then what do we do?"

* * *

Sabo stood in front of an old van.

"This feels too much like Scooby doo for my taste," Sabo muttered to himself as he inspected the vehicle.

On the car ride over Koala begin to explain about the curse attached to him. It was apparently a curse that worked well in darkness and that the hands latched onto negative feelings. Robin was able to dispel the curse but just in case the two should have a night light on to deter it. Whoever sent the curse wanted to capture Sabo and the two witches gave him a giant list of what Ghost were used for which made him shiver. He just had to turn into the thing that all dark wizards and witches wanted for their magic. He felt like he was being haunted by the boogey man, something that was invisible to him except instead of being fake it was frighteningly real and there was no way to stop it.

"It's appropriate isn't it," Robin mused an amused smile taking up her face.

"Har Har Har hilarious my life is now a Ghost Buster's movie," he grumbled to himself crossing his arms. Honestly, this all happened because he died he couldn't stay alive and then his life then afterlife get messed up because of it.

At least he still had…..

"Luffy," his shoulders slumped in relief seeing his lover back and moving around in his body. Luffy's head turned to his voice and once Luffy set his eyes on him he cried running towards him.

"W-WHOA WAIT LUFFY!"

It was too late Luffy was already upon him, snot and tears streamed down his face as he squeezed him. Strangely enough, he couldn't feel Luffy's feelings pouring into him this time. Maybe it was just a ghost thing and that ghost could only feel the emotions of other ghosts. He patted the other comfortingly on the back as he sobbed about being afraid he would be gone.

"We packed all of your things everything's ready to go."

Still clutching Luffy into his arms he bowed, "Thank you Koala, Robin I'm not sure what we'd do without you.

"Just promise to call us okay Sabo," Koala asked tears welling up in her eyes as she stared at the two.

To an outsider, it would have appeared a woman was crying as she watched a man float in midair thankfully the neighborhood was a quiet one.

Sabo smiled, "no problem you gave us food and everything. You're even going to take care of our house the least we can do is call!"

Sabo opened the van door sitting Luffy down in the passenger seat a blissful smile on his face as he got into the driver seat.

"A-Ah Sabo you know ghost can't drive….."

His smile turned strained.

Luffy laughed, "She's right Sabo let me drive!"

If Sabo was alive his knuckles would've turned white with how hard he was gripping the steering wheel, "Koala it's either I drive or I let Luffy drive. If he drives then you'll be seeing two ghosts at your door step."

Koala rolled her eyes, "don't be so dramatic and if he's that bad you can just possess his body while he drives."

"Oh right."

* * *

Luffy's wispy form sat in the passenger seat pouting as Sabo drove using his body. He grumbled about things being unfair and wanting to drive. He was soon distracted by a mile marker.

"Ne? Sabo where are we headed?"

Sabo smiled which on Luffy looked small compared to the wide grins Luffy usually gave, "We're headed off to New York!"

* * *

 **Authors notes: and so I finally figured out what I wanted to do with this story. It's going to be a mix of Ghost Busters, Scooby Doo and good old Guys going into haunted houses with cameras screaming at ghost (look there are a lot of shows that do that idk what they are all called so I just gave the basic description) despite what is sounds like it's not all going to be all humor it'll have quiet a few tense moments and I already left you guys with a lot of questions with no answers. So until next time!**


End file.
